Thanks Giving
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Well, this is my second story. I did a bit of research on Thanksgiving before I did this story. It is about a friend of Sam’s who was able to get both Jack and Sam to open up to one another about their true feelings for one another. It is also about frien
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: THANKSGIVING

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: Seventh season, after Grace, before Hero's PT2, Children of the Gods, the First Commandment, Secrets and Grace. (If I left any others out sorry)

CATEGORY: Romanic/ Humour

RATING: AO, NC-17 (just in case)

PAIRING: Jack and Sam

SUMMARY: Well, this is my second story. I did a bit of research on Thanksgiving before I did this story. It is about a friend of Sam's who was able to get both Jack and Sam to open up to one another about their true feelings for one another. It is also about friendship, love and caring about one another and their friends and family when they all get together to celebrate Thanksgiving with one another.

NOTES: thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading this for me

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes, S/J NC17, Fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes please.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and Sg1 was off world for five days.

"Sir, what are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?" Sam asked Jack.

"I don't know what I am doing on that day, Carter. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Dad will be there for Thanksgiving and the weekend. Mark and his family, Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and his family are also coming for dinner. That is why I am asking, if you would like to join us" Sam said to him.

"I don't know Carter. I will have to think about it."

"Ok sir. Just in case you do come, you can bring beer," she said with a smile.

"Who is bringing what for that day?" he asked her.

"Well, General Hammond and his family are bringing some of the desserts and some wine for dinner. Janet & Cassie are bringing roast potatoes, candied sweet potatoes, and pumpkin pies."

"Yum" Jack said to her.

"Daniel & Teal'c are going to bring some beer, wine and soft drinks for Teal'c and the kids. But we know how much beer they will bring." Jack laughed.

The last time that Janet, Cassie, Hammond and his family joined SG1for a barbecue, Daniel and Teal'c only brought about a dozen bottles of beer.

"Teal'c is going to make cheese cakes while on the base. General Hammond gave him the ok to cook in the kitchen." She said to him.

"Ok, what about your side Carter" He asked her.

"Dad won't make it to the base until 0100 that morning, so he won't have a chance to do any shopping because all the shops will be closed."

"Ok, that is understandable. He is a busy man," he said smiling at her.

"Mark and his family won't be arriving until the day before Thanksgiving. They will be staying with me for the long weekend. They will be bringing a couple of turkeys with them," She said to him

"What, only two? You know that Teal'c can eat one on his own," he told her.

She started laughing.

"I know that sir. Ah sir, if you do want to come, would you like to go halves with me in buying another turkey?" she asked.

'**_God, I hope he says yes, please say yes'_** she thought to herself.

"What about you? What are you providing for the day?" he asked.

"Well sir, if we do go halves on the turkey, there will be peas, corn, carrots and cranberry sauce. I'll also be trying out a new recipe for desert"

"Oh, are you experimenting again Carter" making her laugh again.

"Ah, no sir. When I was a teenager I had a pen pal from overseas. We have been writing to one another for years. Now that we are both on the net, we e-mail one another. Some times we talk on line."

"Cool, where is she from and what is her name?" Jack asked.

"Her name is Annie and she is from New Zealand"

"Wow that far away? What does she do?" he asked curiously.

"She lives on a dairy farm with her husband, they do milking there"

"Ah yes, the country life" He said to her.

"Any way, she e-mailed me a great recipe that I am looking forward to trying out. She also gave me some tips on how to make it"

"What is the name of the recipe?"

"Pavlova" She said,

"What the hell is Pavlova,"

"Well, from what Annie has told me, it is crispy on the outside and a sweet marshmallow on the inside. She also said that I could add food colouring to it if I wanted different colours. She also said that I can put cream on top with chocolate flakes or put fresh fruit on top of it." She said to him.

"Mmm, Carter what are you trying to do to me?"

"What do you mean sir?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"I mean, you are making my mouth water when you describe the dessert"

She started to smile at him. "Well, did it work sir" she looked into his brown eyes.

"Ok, Carter you win, I will come but can I taste test before the others?" she started giggling

"Carter, what did I say about the giggling" he looked into her blue eyes.

'**_Gee Sam, you know where one of my weak spots is. She knows I love sweet things'_** he thought to him self.

"Sorry sir, I'll make a small one just for you. What would you like on top of it?"

Sam was looking at him, waiting for his answer. He hadn't caught everything that she had said.

"Carter, are you trying to make a pass at me?" Sam looked at him, puzzled.

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

"You said something about being on top?" He asked her with raised eyebrows and a grin on his face.

"Sir, what I said was, what would you like on the top of it?"

Then he paused for a moment, looking into her blue eyes.

"Oh, what I want on top of the Pavlova! You mean the cream?"

"Yes sir. What would you like on it?"

"What do you think Carter?" he asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Chocolate" She said

"Mmm, Yum. I am looking forward to next week now. I can hardly wait."

and he flicked his eyebrows at her, knowing it would make her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After they returned to the SGC, they had their normal physicals and showers before the debriefing.

Sam was the last one to have her physical.

She knew that Janet would have a hundred questions for her. She walked into the infirmary and saw Janet over by her office.

"Hi Sam, I just finished with the Colonel."

"Hi Janet, was he being his usual self again" she asked, smiling. She knew that Jack hated needles.

"Yes, he was. He is such a big baby." This made them both laugh.

Once Janet was finished with Sam's physical, they settled down for a chat.

"Sam, have you asked the Colonel yet about Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, I did"

"So, is he coming or not?" Janet asked curiously.

"Well, he was going to think about it at first."

"And now?" Janet asked her friend, with her eyebrows rising up.

"Yes Janet, he is coming for Thanksgiving Dinner." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"How did you manage to change his mind then?"

"I told him about the dessert that I will be making for that day"Sam told her friend.

Then she looked at her watch.

"Oh, sorry Janet, I have got to go. The debriefing starts in few minutes"

With that, she started to leave.

"Sam, after the debriefing come back here and we will talk some more"

"Ok, see ya Janet" Sam called back as she left the infirmary in a hurry.

After the briefing, Sam was walking back to the infirmary when she heard someone behind her.

"Carter" Jack said to her, making her stop in the corridor.

Sam turned around and saw her C.O walking towards her.

"Yes sir" She said.

"Carter, I have been calling around the shops to see if there are any turkeys left and there are none," Jack said to his 2IC.

"That ok sir, I have two big ones in the freezer in the garage. I got them before we went off world." she told him.

"Oh ok, how much do I owe you" He said to her.

"Sir, if you want to, instead of giving me money for half a turkey, you can get some things for me?"

"Oh, what changed your mind"?

"Well sir I'm going to be busy for the next few hours and, with Mark and his family arriving tomorrow, I won't have time to get everything I need for Thanksgiving."

"Carter, what do you need and I'll get it tonight for you."

"Thanks sir, I've got a list back in my locker. I'll get it now for you sir."

"Ok"

They walked to the Women's locker room.

Jack waited outside for her while she got the list. Then she came out.

"Here you go sir, this is the list" and she passed it to him. When Jack saw the list of things that she needed, he couldn't resist asking,

"Carter, are you feeding an army or something?"

Sam started giggling.

"Ah no sir, some of the things on that list I need to make the Pavlova's"

"Ok, and please stop giggling will ya?" Jack said, with a smile on his face.

"Alright sir I better get going, so see ya"

"Carter"

"Sir"

"What time will you be home so I can drop this stuff off at your place?" Jack asked

"I should be home about 2030 hours sir"

"Ok, see you then"

Then they went their separate ways.

Sam finally arrived at her home after 2000 hours.

She off-world, then on the base the rest of the day working, plus seeing Janet and telling her how she managed to get Jack to change his mind about coming to Thanksgiving Dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She was tired and hungry went she got home. She went to have a shower. After her shower, she put on her bathrobe and went downstairs to the kitchen and made her self a cup of coffee. She was just sitting down to enjoy is when there was knock at the door.

She went to open it up; it was Jack standing on her porch, loaded down with bags.

"Colonel, come on in."

"Thanks. Here, can you give me a hand?"

"

Sure"

She took a couple of bags from Jack's hands. They carried them through to her kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

"Have you had dinner yet Sam"?

"No sir. I haven't been home for very long"

"Ok, would you like some Chinese for dinner"

"Ah yes sir, thanks"

"Ok, can I use you phone. I'll order now, by the time it gets here would you be ready?"

"Sure, you know where it is."

She started putting the groceries away in the cupboards and the fridge.

"Sam, what would you like?"

"I don't sir, surprise me"

"Ok"

Then he called the Chinese take out place that he always ordered from. He gave them the order, hung up and turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to go and get our dinner. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Ok sir"

"Ah, Sam, we are not on the base, so you can drop the sir, ok?"

"Ok, si…. Jack"

Ten minutes later Jack knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Sam, I'm back"

"In the lounge Jack"

He went in to the lounge, where she was sitting on the couch, watching a romantic movie.

"Here we go, here's dinner"

He puts their dinner onto the table.

"Would you like a beer Jack"?

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yea sure, thanks"

Sam went to the fridge and got two beers out. Then she returned and gave him one. She sat next to him on the couch. They ate in silence, watching the movie.

"Sam, what is the name of this movie?" She laughed.

"Titanic" she said with a smile on her face.

When the movie ended, it was after 0100.

"Wow, that was a good movie," Jack said.

"Haven't you seen it before, Jack"

"Nope, first time"

Sam looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I love Romanic movies like this one."

Jack looked at her. Their eyes meet. She looked deep into his brown eyes. Then she looked away.

"Well, I better get going Sam"

As he got up, she also stood up and walked with him to the door. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Good night Sam, see you on Thursday then"

Then he bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She was blushing.

"Good night Jack, thanks for getting the things I needed and for dinner"

Then she went to kiss him on the cheek. He suddenly turned and she kissed his lips.

She quickly pulled back from him, being embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Sorry sir….. Jack"

Then she turned away from him. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She had her head down, looking at his feet. Jack put his finger under her chin, to lift it up, so that he could look into her blue eyes. Then he put his other arm around her back, so he could pull her closer to him. Then he bent over and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was gentle at first. Then she lifted her arms and put them around his neck, running one of them through his soft, short hair. He then used his tongue to press against her closed lips, asking for entry. She opened her mouth to give him entry. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, finding her tongue and their tongues danced together. She moaned at his touch. Then they pulled apart when air became a necessity. She looked into his brown eyes.

"Would you like me to stay?" Jack asked.

"It is up to you, Jack"

Then he pulled her closer again and he kissed her.

'_I must be dreaming; if this is a dream I hope I don't wake up from it. God, he is such a hot kisser._' Sam thought to herself while still kissing him.

'_God, what am I doing? This is wrong, but it feels so right. Oh, man she feels so good against me and she smells so good_.' Jack thought to himself.

Then he stepped back from her but he still had his hands around her waist.

"Are you sure about this Sam? Is this what you want?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, but only if you want this too" she said to him.

He kissed her one more time. Then she pulled away, grabbing his hand and going upstairs to her bedroom. On the way up she turned the lights off. When she reached her bedroom she turn the lights on. They were soft and made the room glow. Once in her room, he closed the door behind him.

Then they reached the bed. She turned to him, looking into his brown eyes and leaning forward, she gently started kissing him. She started to push up his sweatshirt; they parted long enough for her to lift it over his head and then dropped it on to the floor. They continued kissing as his hands moved up and down the side of her bathrobe. She tugged his shirt from his jeans and then started undoing the buttons of his shirt to slip it off his shoulders. She put her hands over his now bare chest. She slowly moved her hands down to his jeans, then started to undo the button of his jeans and then pulled down the fly of the jeans.

Jack managed to undo the belt of her bathrobe and loosened the robe. Then he slipped it off her shoulders. She was now standing naked in front of him. She put her hands onto the edge of his jeans and boxer's, pushing them down to the ground. He managed to step out of then, taking his socks with them and then he kicked them aside.

Then they parted; he stood back looking up and down at her naked body. She did the same. Then he walked up to her, cupping her face and looking deep into her blue eyes,

"You are so beautiful."

He began kissing her, starting with her lips, across her check and down to her neck.

She moaned his name

"Jack" she said.

Then Jack slowly lowered her to the bed. He lay down next to her and kissed her lips. He then slowly kissed down to one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around it, flicking and teasing. Then he moved to the other nipple, doing the same with his hot mouth. Sam ran her hands though his hair. Her breathing was getting heaver.

"Oh, Jack" She moaned his name.

Then he slowly started to kiss her body, back up to her lips.

"Sam" he said in between kisses.

Then Jack rolled on top of Sam still kissing her. Her legs were apart. He lay between them. His erection nudged her, teasing her.

"Jack" She moaned again.

"I want you inside of me now," she said, moaning again.

She tilted her hips and with one swift thrust, as she wrapped her legs around him, he started to drive deeper into her. She started call out to him.

"Jack, Harder, faster"

Then he put his head next to hers, breathing heavily and moaned.

"Sam"

She dug her fingers into his back, moaning his name, breathing heavily with each thrust.

She knew that they were close to completion; she moaned his name again, as he filled her with his hot seed. Her own climax followed right after. He lay on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Mmm, Jack"

"Are you alright?" Jack said.

"Mmm, I am more than alright Jack, it was fantastic." She was smiling, still holding on to him. He tilted his head to look into his lover's blue eyes and then he kissed her. He rolled off her on to his back.

They managed to get under the covers. Sam snuggled up against Jack's side. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. Jack had his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you, Sam" Jack said to her.

"I love you too, Jack"

With that they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was early in the morning when Jack woke up with a smile on his face. He looked at the warm body snuggling next to him. He could see her face.

' _God, she looks beautiful when she__'s asleep. I still can't believe what happened between us last night. It was like a dream'_ He thought to himself.

Sam started to stir. When she opened her eyes, she saw his brown eyes watching her and the smile on his face.

"Morning, beautiful" Jack said to Sam, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning, Jack" She said.

Then she moved closer to Jack and he leant over and kissed her.

"Sleep well" he asked her?

"Mmm Yes I did thanks. "What about you?"

"Yes, I slept well also" he gave her another kiss.

She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"What time are Mark and his family going to be here Sam?"

"He won't be here until about 1000 hours. They have an early flight this morning"

"Ok" He said to her. Then she kissed him and then pulled away.

"I'm going to take my shower now. Would you like to come and wash my back?"

She said this to him, flicking her eyebrows at him as she got up.

"Oh yea, I can wash your back and you can wash mine" he said to her.

"Ok then fly boy, what are you waiting for then"?

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later she started up the shower. Jack got out of bed as Sam walked back into the bedroom.

"I just have to go and take a leak Sam, won't be a moment" he said to her.

He gave her a quick kiss as he went past her to go into the bathroom. Half an hour later they were in the shower, washing each other's back. They completely forgot about time. Jack had Sam pushed up against the shower wall, her arms up around his neck, with one hand pushed through his wet hair. He had his hands on her hips, running his hands up and down her wet body. Then Sam's telephone rang, which broke them apart.

"Ah for crying out loud!" she said as he let her go so she could answer the phone. She stepped out of the shower to answer the phone. She had her cordless phone in the bathroom.

"Hello"

"Hi Sam, have you seen Jack" Daniel said

"Hi Daniel, yes I have seen Jack"

As Jack turns the shower off, he hears Daniel's name.

"Oh, ah.. did I catch you in the shower again, Sam?"

Jack stepped out of the shower and stopped behind Sam, putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder looking in the mirror, watching her as she talked to Daniel.

"Yes Daniel, you did it again"

"Oh sorry about that"

"That's ok, you were saying before"

"Ah yea, do you know where he is"

Then Jack let go of Sam and took the phone out of her hand.

"What is it Danny boy? You know you have just ruined my morning?" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"Oh, ah Jack, you're at Sam's place?"

"

Yes Daniel, so what did you want to talk to me about. "?

Sam passed him a towel.

"General Hammond wants SG1 at the base. SG6 didn't show up this morning and they haven't reported in either. They are three hour's late for reporting in and we tried to contact them, with no luck."

"Hang on a minute Daniel"

He looked at Sam.

"Sam, Hammond wants us at the base. It seems that SG6 screwed up again and we have to save there assess."

"What, not now Jack" she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Damn, Mark and his family, how are they getting here Sam"?

He had just remembered that they were arriving that morning.

"I was going to pick them up at the airport at 1000.hours."

"Ah Daniel, Sam can't make it because of her brother and his family"

"I know about the Jack. I've already spoken to the general about that. It's already been taken care of. He is sending a airman to the airport to collect them and to bring them back to the base."

"Oh, ok then, we will be there in half a hour Daniel"

"Ok, then see you two then."

Then they both hang up.

"What is it Jack?"

"Hammond is getting an airman to collect your brother and family from the airport, while we go and rescue SG6's ass."

They both dried off and got dressed.

Jack drove his truck while Sam drove her car.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the SGC. While going down in the elevator, Jack grabbed Sam and gave her a kiss before they reached level 28.

"I'm going to have a talk with Daniel later about ringing you while you are in the middle of something" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"There is one problem with that Jack. He would have already told Janet by now and when we get back from our rescue mission, she will have a hundred questions waiting for me to answer" she said smiling at him.

"Yea, I am dreading her needles."

"When I get a chance when we get back, and we are alone, I'll give you the biggest kiss to help you heal quickly Jack."

Then he gave her a quick kiss before parting. The door opened and they were greeted by Daniel and Janet, smiling at them.

Sam went to the women's locker room with Janet behind her. It was the same with Daniel and Jack.

"Sam, is it true about you and the Colonel?" Janet asked as soon as they entered the locker room.

"Well, it depends on the question Janet"

"Daniel said that he tried the Colonel's place and all he got was the answering machine. It was the same with his cell phone, so he tried your place," she said with a smile

"He stayed the night there, he had had a few beers Janet"

"I was with Daniel when he called you and he had it on speaker. I could hear the shower running in the background."

'_Doh, busted'_ Sam though to herself, so she raised her eyebrows.

"Look Janet I better get going, we will talk about this later"

Sam was changed and they left to go to the gate room. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c &Hammond were waiting for Sam. Sam arrived as the gate started spinning.

"Sorry I'm late, sir" Sam said.

"That's ok Major" Hammond said

"Morning Teal'c" Sam said.

"Morning Major Carter" as he bowed to her.

" General Hammond, thank you for taking care of the transport for my brother and his family"

"That's ok Major"

Then there was a big whoosh

"Ok SG1 you have a go, now bring them home people"

"Ok campers move out"

When they got to the other side, they moved out and within a few minutes they came to a village.

Daniel went to talk to the elders about the SG team that had been there a few days earlier.

Daniel went back to the group.

"Daniel, do you know where they are?"

"Yes they are here. According to the elders, Lt Brown attacked one of the women in the village. He, of course, denied it."

"Ok, do you know where they are"?

"Ah yes, they are in that building" Daniel indicated the building, in the near distance.

Then one of the elder's of the village walked over to them. Jack asked to talk to the leader of SG6, to find out what was going on.

"Sir, if it's alright with you, I would like to talk to the woman to get her side of the story" Sam suggested.

"Ok, Carter, be back here in twenty minutes"

Sam gave Jack a quick nod and a smile before following the elder to another building.

Another man showed them where SG6 was staying. Jack was not a happy camper. He found out what had happened.

"Woo" Jack was surprised when he saw Lt Brown's face

"Ah Jack, he is a she"

"Yes Daniel, I can see that."

"What the hell's going on here Major?" Jack asked the leader of SG6.

"Colonel, sir, Lt Brown and another woman were attacked sir, by three men. We were lucky that we were close by. Ah Colonel, where is Major Carter?"

"She is talking to the other women to find out what the hell is going on here," Jack said.

"Sir, I think you better find her fast, just in case the three men show up again. They might attack her sir" Major said

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to find Carter. Daniel, Teal'c, stay here with SG6"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack left the building looking for his Sam. Then he heard a woman screaming. He recognised that scream. It was Sam's voice. He started to run in the direction of her voice. Then he saw her, there were three men trying to rip her clothes off. See was yelling and kicking them. Jack got on his radio.

"Teal'c, Daniel, I need you help, Sam is being attack"

When they heard Jack over the radio, they came running out of the building and headed to where Sam was yelling. When they got there, Sam was fighting the three men and Jack was trying to get the men off of Sam. Teal'c took out his zat and shot one man at a time, trying not to hit Jack or Sam. The men took off into the woods. Sam and Jack has blood all over them.

Sam's top was ripped off. All she had on was her bra; her pants were also ripped. She was bruised on her face and arms and she was in shock. She was looking at Daniel and Teal'c, her body shaking. Jack was this and he walked over to her and looked into her eyes,

"God, Sam, what have they done to you?" Jack said looking at her. She started crying.

He put his arms around her "Shh it's ok Sam, I'm here" he whispered to her.

Then the four village elders showed up to see what was going on.

"What has happened here"? One of the elders asked, seeing Sam in Jack's arms.

"Three men came out of the woods and attacked Major Carter" Daniel said

"It seems that it might be the same men that attacked the two women yesterday," Teal'c said

"So it wasn't Lt Brown who attacked her," The second elder said.

"Ah, no is wasn't Lt Brown, from what I saw of the Lt.'s face. She was also attacked."

The elder was surprised when they heard Daniel said 'she'

"Are you saying Lt Brown is a woman?" The first elder asked.

"Yes, she looks like a man because of her short hair, like Major Carter"

"Oh I see. For that we are sorry. We will let your people go then, now that we know what is going on."

"Ah, one question. Who are those men who attacked Sam?"

"Those men came from another village. We don't know why they come over here to attack our women," The fourth elder said.

"Ok, I suggest that the women here do not go anywhere alone. Make sure that there are one or two men with them, just in case this happens again" Daniel said to the elders.

One of the elders left to release SG6.

At that time Jack took his vest and his shirt off and helped Sam put his shirt on. Then he put on his vest back on. He picked up the GDO that was on the ground.

"Great, just great"

"What is it, Jack" she asked.

"GDO is busted, we can/t send a signal" Jack said to her.

He put his arm around her and they walked towards Teal'c and Daniel.

"How are you feeling Sam"?

Daniel asked, as they regrouped with him and Teal'c.

"I'll be ok thanks Daniel, but we got a problem. The GDO is busted" Sam said to him.

SG6 walked over to SG1. They saw Jack's arm around Sam and then they noticed her face and her clothing.

"We can't go any were, the GDO is busted" Jack said to SG6.

Daniel turned to the elders, who were hovering nearby.

"Have you still got SG6's equipment"?

"Yes, we have, we will get it for you."

They followed the elder to another building, where SG6 found their equipment stacked.

The Major handed Jack his GDO. Then they said their good byes and walked back to the gate. When they reached the gate,

"Daniel, dial us home"

Daniel went over to the DHD and started dialling.

"Teal'c, send the signal"

He passed the remote to Teal'c then there was a whoosh as the gate was activated.

Teal'c sent the signal through. SG1 & SG6 walked through the gate back to the SGC.

Jack was holding Sam's hand by the time they went through. General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. He was shocked when he saw Sam's face and clothing

"Colonel, what happened to the Major?" he asked.

"She was attacked, sir" Daniel said.

"Are you ok Sam?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I'll be fine"

"Ok people, you all know the drill, debriefing in one hour and welcome back"

Then they left the gate room. Jack took Sam to the infirmary first.

"Oh my god, what happened Sam?" asked Janet when she saw Sam.

"Three goons attacked her," Jack answered.

"Ok, are you ok, Colonel?"

"Yea I'm ok, I'm just worried about Sam, she was almost…. raped" He had finally said it, still holding Sam's hand.

"Ok, I'll check her out. You go and get cleaned up and come back, ok" Jack just nodded at he looked at Sam.

He took her over to one of the beds. Then he put one of his fingers under her chin, lifting it up so he could look at her blue eyes.

"Sam, you are going to be ok" He could see her tears running down her check. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

"Jack, please don't leave me?"

"Sam sweet heart, I have to go and have a shower but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise"

Then he kissed her forehead. She let go of him, looking into her lover's brown eyes.

"Hurry back, Jack" She said.

He nodded to her. Then he left to shower and change.

After he had a shower, he went to the women's locker room. He knocked on the door to see if any one was in there.

"Hello, any one in here" Jack asked, as he slowly opened the door.

"Yes sir, I'm in here," Lt Gail Brown said.

"Oh, ok are you decent"

"Yes sir" as she opened the door to see Jack standing in the corridor.

"Ah, is there any one else in their Lt?"

"No sir, just me, you know that this is the women's locker room"

"Yes I know that, Can you do something for me, please? Can you get Major Carter's bag of clothes and her toilet bag for her, please"

"Yea, sure, I'll get them for you sir"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

She left the door open, as he stood in the door way watching the Lt. collect Sam's clothes and toilet bag for her locker for him.

"Here you go sir. Ah how is the Major doing sir?" as she passed the two bags to Jack.

"She will be ok. How about you Lt, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I was lucky. The rest of my team were close by when they attacked me."

"Ok, see you in ten minutes at the debriefing."

He left to go back to the infirmary to see Sam and to give her the two bags, so she could have a shower and change. When he got to the infirmary, there were two adults and two children and a baby, standing next to Sam's bed.

"Hey, I got your bags for you Sam" as he walked over to the bed.

"Thanks Jack. Ah, Jack this is Mark my brother and his wife Kath."

"Hi" Jack said shaking their hands.

"Mark, Kath, this is my CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Hi, it is good to meet you Colonel" Mark said

"Call me Jack," He said.

"Ok, these are my two daughters, Kate & Mel"

"Hi there,"as he looked at them.

"This is my son John" Mark picked up the baby.

Jack took one look at the baby in Mark's arms and then looked at Sam. She could see the hurt in his eyes; she could see that he was thinking of Charlie.

"Excuse me I.. I have a debriefing to go to" then he turned around and left.

"What was that all about Sam" Kath ask her.

"Charlie"

She had told them about her team mates and about how Jack had lost his son due to an accident a few years before, during her telephone calls to them when she was on down time.

"Ok, I'm sorry Sam I forgot about that"

"That's ok, I'll talk to him later"

After the debriefing, Jack decided to go back to see Sam and apologise for his earlier behaviour. When he got there, Sam had had her shower and she was dressed in her civvies. He walked into the room seeing his lover there, waiting to be released from the infirmary.

"Hey, where is the rest of the family?"

"Hi Jack, I gave them my car keys so that they could go home and get dinner on" She said to him.

"Oh ok, ah how are you going to get home Sam?"

"Well, I know you Jack. I knew that you would come back after the meeting to apologise for what happened earlier."

"Yea, about that Sam, I'm sorry. It's just that it reminds me of Charlie."

"Yea I know Jack, I know that it reminds you of Charlie. Mark & Kath know about it, about the accident. I told them just before they came here because I knew it would hurt you when you saw Mark with John."

"Well, could you apologise to them for me Sam?"

"You can do that tonight Jack. They asked me to ask you around for dinner tonight. After all, how am I going to get home and start making the Pavlova's tonight for tomorrow." she finished, with a smile.

"Ok, so long as I can help you make it. I would love to see you work in the kitchen," he said smiling at her.

"I don't know if I should let you loose in my kitchen, but I'm sure you would find a way to change my mind in letting you into the kitchen" as she flicked her eyebrows at him.

"Well, there is one way."

He walked up to her, warping his arms around her waist, kissing her. She put her arms around his neck rubbing her hands though his soft hair.

"Ok, you two break it up, this is not the place for that." Janet said.

They broke apart and turned to see both Janet & Daniel standing there looking at them, with smiles on their faces.

"I knew that there was something happening between you two, this just proves it." Daniel said.

"Thanks a lot Space Monkey. Ah, are you going to tell Hammond?"

"No, we are not going to tell him, but you two are lucky that it was us that saw you kissing and not the General" Daniel said.

"Ok, Sam you can go home and take it easy tonight, ok"

"Ok Janet, see you guys tomorrow at 1300 hours" Sam said.

"Ok, Jack you can take her home now."

"Ok thanks, come on Sam, I had better get you home and make sure you take it easy. If not, I know the doc has a big needle with my name on it somewhere"

Jack drove Sam back to her place. They walked into the house and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Mmm some thing smells good," Sam said.

"Good because dinner is ready." Kath said.

Once dinner was over Jack took Sam to the lounge and then went to help Mark & Kath clean up.

"Jack, how did Sam get those bruises?" Mark asked.

"She was attacked by three guys. I had to get them off her"

"Oh, do you think she will be alright?"

"Yes she will be, after all she has her family and friends around to support her. Ah Mark, Kate about before in the infirmary"

"Its ok Jack we just forgot. I know what it is like to lose a loved one" Mark said.

"Yea, I know about your Mom. Sam told me about it a few years ago after she found out about what happened to my son."

After the dishes were done and the kids had been put to bed, they relaxed for a bit. Then Sam got up to go into the kitchen.

"What do you think your doing, Sam" Jack asked as he got up and followed Sam into the kitchen

"I am starting to make the Pavlovas"

"Can I help" Jack said smiling at her.

"Well, ok then"

"Ok what do I do first?"

"Well you can separate the egg white and the yokes"

"Ok"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Jack and Sam had been working in the kitchen for a time, when Mark came in.

"Sam can I use your computer" Mark asked

"Yea sure"

Mark started to boot up the computer.

"Ah Sam I need a password to get in."

Sam went over and put in her password, making sure that Mark wasn't looking.

"Thanks Sam"

Then she went back to the kitchen to see what Jack was up to. Once the first Pavlova was done, they cleaned up the mess, than started to make another one. By the time they finished getting the second one done, both Mark & Kath had gone to bed. Sam went over to her computer to check her e-mails when her friend from New Zealand popped up to say hi.

'Hi Sam, I haven't seen you on here in the past few days, I hope every thing is ok over there' Annie wrote.

"Hey, Jack come here, Annie is on line"

So Jack went over to see what Annie wrote.

'Hi Annie, how's it going? You are up late, what is it, 2am down there?' Sammie says.

' Yea, I thought I should be up just in case you need to ask me something about the Pav's since it is Thanksgiving tomorrow, your time' Annie says

'Well you are right, it is 2am here' Annie says.

'Ok thanks, I've got the first one in the oven now' Sammie says

'Ok, what colour is it' Annie says

'Blue, my CO accidentally put half a bottle in to the mixture' Sammie says

'LOL' Annie says

'How big is the batch?' Annie says

'Six times' Sammie said

'Woo, are you feeding the whole base' Annie says

'Well, I know a few people who have a sweet tooth' Sammie says

"Hey Sam, what dose L.O.L mean"

"It means Laughing Out Loud"

"Oh ok" He said watching them talk on the net.

'Hey Sam, don't forget the little one for Jack' Annie says

'I won't. That will be the next pav we will be making' Sammie says

'Ok, what colour is it going to be this time' Annie says

'I am going to make it pink this time' Sammie says

'Ok, so long as you put the food colouring in this time. I'm sure you don't want a red one' Annie says

'Ok I' will do that Annie' Sammie says

' Hey, Sam is he there with you right now?' Annie says

' Yes, he is watching us now' Sammie says

"Would you like for me to go home Sam and let you two talk" Jack said.

"Would you like to say hi to her first"?

"Yea, ok"

'Hey Annie would you like to talk to him' Sammie said

'Yea ok' Annie Says

Sam got up from her chair and Jack sat down and started typing.

'Hi Annie' Sammie says

'Hi, am I talking to Colonel Jack O'Neill' Annie says

'Yes you are' Sammie says

'Ok, what should I call you then, Colonel or Jack' Annie says

'You can call me Jack' Sammie says

'Ok, Hi Jack, or I thought you shouldn't say that on a plane' Annie says

'Very funny Annie' Sammie says

'Look Jack I better get to bed, got to get up at 5am for milking' Annie says

'Ok then, it was nice to meet you although I don't know what you look like. Sammie says

'Sam has some pictures of me; my husband sent one to her last week. I was in my blue overalls and gumboots, I had just finished the afternoon milk, and my charming husband took the picture of me, when I had a green head. One of the cows hit the jackpot, my head. Any way It was nice to talk to you too, Jack' Annie Says

'So your hair was green then, I'll have to ask Sam to show me the picture some time' Sammie says

'Ok, you will get a laugh from it, anyway Jack, look after Sam will you, she has been telling me a lot about you. Well, I think she has got the hots for you. I have seen it from the pictures she has mailed me, from what I have seen in the pictures, the way you two look at each other, I think you are in love with her. I know about the rules and regulations. Don't be angry with her for telling me, ok. I know how to keep a secret, especially this one because I do know what will happen if your CO finds out.' Annie says

'Thanks for telling me Annie, since you have known Sam for a long time and you are over seas and not here, well you are right, I am in love with her, I have been for a long time' Sammie says

'That's good that you have feelings for her also. Ok, before I sign off, tell her how you really feel about her, when you talk to her, speak to her from your heart, ok. Say good night to Sam for me, will ya? & good luck, both of you' Annie says.

Then Annie signed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jack sat at the computer thinking about what Annie had just said.

'_Annie is right, I should tell Sam how I feel about her. I don't know what Sam has been telling Annie about me. It must be in_ _the pictures that she sent to her. It seems she can read my face like a book_.' Jack thought to himself.

"Sam, would you like for me to turn your computer off for you" Jack asked.

"Yes thanks. Have you finished talking to Annie?"

"Yes, she had to go to bed. She has to get up to milk in few hours."

"Ok, would you like a drink"?

"Ok, I'll have a coffee thanks" Jack said.

"How long before the Pavlova will be done?" Jack asked.

"About ten minutes more, then I'll have to turn the oven off for about an hour before I could take it out of the oven"

"Ok, it smells wonderful." he said, with a smile on his face.

"It sure does. Anyway, what did you and Annie talk about" Sam asked.

"Love, feelings, secrets" Jack said. Sam looks at him confused.

"What do you mean Jack?"

"It was just something that Annie said, that's all."

"Ok, what did she say or what did she want you to do?"

"She wanted me to tell you how I feel about you"

"I know, she said the same thing to me last month," Sam said

"Ok, well then, why did you wait until now?"

"I was not too sure if you loved me or not, because I am in love with you Jack. I have been for a long time. That is why I didn't say anything to you" Sam said, looking into Jack's brown eyes.

"Well, she knows that I do love you, Sam. I fell in love with you the day you walked into the briefing room and you challenged me to a arm wrestling match."

"Oh yea, I remember that. I remember your smile and sense of humour when you said that about Samuels glass "being half empty" joke. I tried to not laugh about it or even giggle, I just smiled"

Then she turned the oven off and set the timer for one hour.

"Shall we go and sit on the couch and talk some more?" Sam said

Jack got up from his chair and they walked into the lounge and sat on the couch to talk some more.

"You know Sam, I do remember your smile then. I knew that there was something special about you and after all of these years getting to know you, meeting your father, I know that I was right. We have been though a lot over these years together," Jack said.

"You know Jack, Annie is right, 'Talking about our feelings for one another'. It helps."

"Yea, she sure is a smart woman, she knows what she is talking about."

"Jack, what do you mean she is smart?"

"She must have some sort of degree in something, doesn't she" Jack look confused.

"Jack, Annie is smart in her own way. She left high school early, she has a learning disability. There was no way she could have graduated high school, although she did try her best. Now she is happily married and loves the job she has."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I though she was smart like you are Sam."

"Well, now you know. She does try her best. There are a lot of things you don't know about her, but one day I'll tell you, but tonight it is about us"

"Ok, then"

They talked for hours. Sam finally finished the other two Pavlovas, One big and one small for Jack. Jack left to go home some time in the early hours of the morning. He took one of the stuffed turkeys with him, so that he could cook it in his oven. The next morning, Sam was up early so she could get the turkey on so it would be cooked in time for dinner. Mark was awake because of baby John. Once he changed him, he went down stairs to find Sam in the kitchen.

"Morning Sam" Mark said.

"Morning Mark, the little one woke you up?"

"Yea, Kath was with him most of the night, so I am letting her sleep this time"

"Would you like some coffee?" Sam said

"Ah yes thanks. Could you also heat up John's bottle, it is in the fridge?"

"Yea sure" Sam heated up the bottle and got Mark a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Mark" as she gave him his coffee.

"Thanks Sam. Would you like to feed John?"

"Yea, sure. Almost everything is ready for dinner."

Sam sat down at the table with the bottle and Mark passed her John and she gave him his bottle.

"So Sam, what's going on between you & Jack"?

"Why do you ask"?

"I did notice the way you two looked at each other last night at dinner and I also noticed that he is worried about you"

"You would be to if three guys try to rape Kath."

"Yea, you are right Sam."

"Mark, can you please bring me the phone? I better call Jack and make sure he is awake. He should have the turkey in the oven in five minute so it will be ready by dinner time."

Make got up from the table and got the cordless phone for Sam. She calls her lover's place. Jack answered.

"O'Neill"

"Good morning, sleep well?" Sam said.

"Hi honey, no, not really"

"Oh, what's wrong"?

"Nothing, it is just that when I woke up, you weren't here with me"

"Jack, I feel the same way."

"Ok, Sam what did you call me for, it is early."

"The turkey, Jack"

"Oh ok I'll put it in now."

"Ok, I'll wait then" a couple of minutes pass.

"I'm back now honey, I've got the cordless phone now"

"Ok ,'burp' Oh dear"

"What the hell was that?" Jack said.

Sam started laughing, as she was burping John.

"I just finished bottle feeding John. He just burped, that's all"

"Oh ok" Then there was a knock at Jack's door.

"Ah Sam, can you hang on, someone is at the door"

"Yea ok" She could hear everything that was going on at the other end of the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Carrying the phone, Jack went to answer the door.

"Mom…Dad….ah, what are you guys doing here?"

Sam could hear Jack greeting his parents and she experienced a slight shock.

"Hello Jonathan, we thought that we would surprise you today," Jackie O'Neill said, giving Jack a hug.

"Ah…yea….it's a nice surprise alright," Jack said

"I hope that you don't mind us dropping in like this?" John O'Neill said as he gave his son a hug.

"Did you have plans for today, Jonathan?" Jackie asked

"Ah…yes I did Mom."

"JACK, are you there," Sam said, yelling into the phone.

"Oh crap, Sam."

"Sorry Sam. My parents just arrived for Thanksgiving."

"Yea I heard everything Jack" Sam said.

"Oh..ok, what now Sam, any idea's?"

"Since your parents are going to be in the Springs for the holiday, why don't you bring them along for dinner. There is going to be more than enough food here." Sam said

"Are you sure Sam"?

"Yes Jack, I would love to meet your parents"

"Ok then, I'll ask them" then he pulled the phone away.

"Mom, Dad, Sam would like to know if you would like to join us for dinner at her house. This way you would get a chance to meet everyone."

"Jonathan, you can tell Sam that we would love to join 'him' and meet all your friends." Jackie said

"Ah Mom, Sam is a she"

Sam could hear everything from her end of the phone. It reminded her of when she first met Jack and he thought she was a he. Sam started giggling on the phone. Jack could hear her giggling on the other end of phone.

"Oh, sorry Jonathan, when you said Sam well, you know" Jackie said.

"That's ok Mom, it happened to me too when I first met her. I didn't realize it either, until she walked into the room. She corrected me at that time, her name is Samantha" Jack said,

Sam smiled when she heard Jack say Samantha. It made her quiver all over.

"Sam, are you getting all of this conversation?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yes Jonathan, I heard everything," She said, still giggling.

"Hey, what have I told you about the giggling Major?"

"Oh, I just can't help it Jack; you of all people should know me by now."

"Ok, you better get going Sam, See you at dinner then."

"Ok Jack…Ah great. I have to go; John just threw up on me. I will see you guys at dinner then, bye." Then Sam hung up.

Jack was laughing when he hung up the phone

"What is so funny Jonathan?" John asked.

"Oh, it's just that John threw up on Sam" Jack said smiling.

"Oh, is that her son?" Jackie said.

"No Mom, he is her nephew and he is four months old. Her brother and his family are here for Thanksgiving."

"How are you handling this son?" John asked. He knew that he must be recalling memories of Charlie when he was little.

"I'm ok dad. Sam has been very supportive in the last couple of days and her family knows about Charlie."

"That's good son. It sounds like Sam knows a lot about you and the past" John said.

"Yes, she knows what it's like to loose a loved one. Her mother was killed in a car accident when she was only twelve" Jack said.

"That must have been hard for her, growing up without a mother" Jackie said.

"It was, it hit her the hardest. Her father and brother were at odds and she was in the middle, trying to keep the family together. The family split up for a few years. A close friend had a good, long talk with Jacob, that's her Dad and now everything is ok. You will get a chance to meet all of them at dinner today." Jack said.

At 1130 hours. Teal'c & Jacob showed up with six cheesecakes.

"Sam?" Jacob called out to her from the front door.

"Dad" Sam said, with a smile. She walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Hey Kido, how are you feeling? Teal'c told me what happened to you."

"I'm fine thanks, dad. Mark and his family are here in the dining room."

"Ok, Sam we need some help here. Teal'c has six cheesecakes in the car" Jacob said with a smile.

"Wow, six? I know he loves cheesecake, you can thank Jack for introducing him to it and donuts also" this had them both laughing.

"Mark, Dad's here!" Sam yelled out from the doorway.

Kate & Mel ran into their grandfather's arms and gave him kisses and hugs.

"Kate, Mel would you go outside and help Teal'c with the cheesecakes?"

"Cheesecakes, yummy" Kate said before heading out side to help Teal'c carry them inside.

The two girls carried a big cheesecake each inside and then went out again to carry another cheesecake inside. Teal'c carried the last two in.

"Hi Teal'c, wow you have been busy, thanks for the cheesecake's" Sam said.

"You are welcome, Major Carter" Teal'c said.

"Ah Teal'c, you can call me Sam, ok?"

"Ok Sam" as he bowed his head to her with a smile on his face.

They walked into her large dining room. Sam had asked General Hammond if she could borrow tables and chairs for the three days because of the number of people who where going to be at her house for Thanksgiving.

"Sam, what happened to your living room" Jacob asked when he walk into the living and dining rooms.

"Dad, I needed the room for all my guests. Oh, that reminds me, I have to get two more chairs out of the spare room."

"Who else is coming Sam"?

"Dad, can you come with me? There is something I need to tell you."

"Yea sure, are you ok?" Jacob said with a concerned look on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

They went in to the spare room where Kate & Mel were staying.

"Ah Dad, Jack and I are have begun a relationship. We have slept together. Please don't be upset by this; we have been keeping it quiet, only Daniel & Janet knows about it. They are happy for us." Sam said

"Sam, I cannot believe what I am hearing. Do you know what will happen if George finds out about this?" Jacob said.

"Dad, I love him. I think the General has a fair idea that something was going on between us. But it has not interfered with our work. Otherwise we would have been court martialed months ago. We only started sleeping together a couple of days ago and we are being careful"

"Well, as long as you are happy. That is the one thing I do worry about."

"We are happy dad. Anyway you do like him and you have gotten to know him in the past couple of years. You know he won't hurt me"

"That is true. At least he treats you better than Jonas did."

"Come on dad, the others will be here soon" Sam said.

Within a half an hour, George Hammond and his family arrived. Daniel, Janet & Cassie were right behind them, with all the food and drinks.

Sam looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 1300 hours when there was a knock at the door. Jacob went to answer it.

"Hi Jack" Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob, it is good to see that you could make it" Jack said, with a grin on his face.

"Ah Jack, we need to talk but later ok" He said quietly to Jack.

"Ah ok. Mom, Dad, this is Jacob Carter, Jacob these are my parents John & Jackie O'Neill"

"Hi, it is nice to meet you both" Jacob said.

"It is nice to meet you too Jacob" John said, shaking his hand.

"Same here" Jackie said, giving him a hug.

They went into the big dining room where everyone is gathered. The men had beers except for Teal'c who had coke with the kids. The women had wine. Jack introduced his parents to everyone. Then both he and his parents went into the kitchen with the turkey. Sam was there, cutting up one of the turkeys.

"Sam" Jack said.

She stopped and looked around to see her lover there, with his parents. She gave him a big welcoming smile.

"Hi Jack, you arrived just in time. This turkey needs carving."

"Yea, I can see that, would you like some help?" Jack said.

"Ah yea I would like to take advantage of your carving skills." She said smiling at him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Samantha Carter. Sam, these are my parents John & Jackie O'Neill"

"Hi, welcome to the mad house." Sam said smiling

"Hi, it is nice to meet you too, Sam. Jack has told us a bit about you" Jackie said.

"We hope that we aren't intruding today. We thought we would surprise Jonathan. We haven't seen him in a long time" John said.

"This is no problem at all Mr O'Neill. Those people out there are all family to me, as is Jack."

"We are just one big happy family" Jack said, carving the Turkey. This had Sam laughing.

"In othere words, you are family too" Sam said.

"Wow, thanks for that Sam. You can call us John & Jackie" Jackie said with a smile on her face.

Then dinner was ready. Sam, Kath, Janet & Cassie put the main course, with all the sides, on the table. They all sat down and enjoyed their dinner. There was a lot of story telling, with lots of laughter and joking. Sam and Jack sat next to one another. Jacob & John sat next to each other. They were getting on well. Everyone was relaxed and happy. Sam was watching Jack's parents.

'_Well now I know where he gets his sense of humour, from his father. He has his mother's eyes and smile'_ she though to her self.

"Penny for your thoughts" Jack said whispered in her ear.

"Very funny Jack; I was just noticing that you look like your parents" Sam said to him

"Oh, how? You only met them today"

"Well, for one, you and your father have the same sense of humour. You have your mother's eyes and smile," Sam said.

After about an hour, Sam started to clear the table for the desserts. Jack and Janet helped too. Once everyone had their drinks refilled, Sam went into the kitchen to whip the cream for the Pavlovas. Once the cream was whipped, she put them on the Pavlovas, including the small one she promised Jack.

"What can I do, Sam?" Jack asked.

"You can grate the chocolate for me while I put the cream on the Pav's" Sam said, as she passed the grater, the chocolate and the bowl to Jack.

"Can I lick the spoon when you are finished putting the cream on the Pav's?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Ok"

She finished putting the cream on the four big Pav's and the small one and then sprinkled the grated chocolate on top of them. She also gave Jack the spoon for him to lick clean.

"Mmm yum, I haven't done this since I was little" Jack told her.

"As Annie would say 'you are a big kid at heart' and I love you just the way you are," Sam said giving him a kiss.

"She is right about that."

"Come on, give me a hand with all of the plates," Sam said.

Jack, Sam and Janet put all of the desserts on the table in front of everyone. Sam put Jack's little Pav in front of him when he sat down.

"Sam what is this" Jacob said pointing at the Pav.

"It is called a Pavlova Dad," Sam Said.

"I have never heard of it"

"Dad, do you remember my pen pal when I was a teenager?"

"Ah yes, she was from overseas" Jacob said.

"Yes, she is from New Zealand. She sent me this recipe a few weeks ago"

"Oh ok. It looks interesting"

"Everyone, help yourselves" Sam said

"Sam this is yummy, I love it" Jack said after he had a mouthful of the Pav.

"That's good to hear," she said.

Some of the others tried it and loved it also.

"Hey Janet, you might have to take all our blood sugar levels later to see how high they are" Jack said

"Jack, from where I am sitting, I'll bet you will have the highest sugar level out of all of us" Janet replied, smiling. This got a laugh out of everyone.

"Thanks a lot Janet" Jack said

"Sam, this Pavlova is very tasty," Mark said.

"Well thanks Mark"

"Sam, can I have a copy of the recipe?" Kath said.

"Sure I have made copies of it, just in case some of you would like to try it."

After all the desserts were gone, they all sat around the table talking for about an hour.

"Hey Sam, since it is still a beautiful day outside, why don't we all go for a walk in the park and play some games for the rest of the afternoon. At least we can walk off some of that lovely dinner off?" Jack asked Sam, rubbing and patting his stomach.

"That is not a bad idea. Why don't all of you go and I'll clean up. Once I'm done here, I'll join you all for some fun and games." Sam said to Jack.

"How about I help you clean up?" Jack said,

He flicked his eyebrows at her, making her giggle. He did not realize that both John & Jacob were watching them.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Jacob, is there something going on between my son & your daughter?" John asked.

"Well, it looks like it. I haven't seen Sam so happy in a long time. At the least, he cares about her a lot" Jacob answered, remembering the little talk he and Sam had had earlier.

"Yea that's true. We taught our kids how to respect others when they were growing up. Especially Jonathan, since he is our only son. I told him when he was just a teenager to love and respect a woman and not to try using them as punching bags." John said.

"If he did try to hurt her, she would knock him on his but." Jacob said, making them both laugh.

"You do have a lovely daughter there. I can see why my son loves her a lot," John said.

"How many kids do you have, John?"

"Three kids; Jan & Jamie are our two girls & Jonathan."

Then Sam got up.

"Can I please have everyone's attention"?

Everyone went quiet and looked at Sam.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here for Thanksgiving and for the food & drinks that you all helped provide for this huge lovely…." 'Burp' came from Jack, loudly, while covering his mouth.

"Opps, sorry, it was gas" as he lifted up his beer, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry Sam, carry on" Jack said smiling at her.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, for this lovely dinner. I would also like to thank General George Hammond for letting me use the tables and chairs from the mess hall for today. As you all are wondering why my digital camera is going around the table; all of you are taking picture of one another so I can send them to my friend Annie in New Zealand. She wants to know what you all look like and how our 'as she put her hand on Jack's shoulder' first making of the Pavlovas went. If you would like a copy of the photos, let me know and I'll e-mail them to you.

Then she sat down, taking her hand off Jack's shoulder. Then Jack stood up.

"Sorry about what happened before. I must remember not to have beer and cream together again. I would like to thank our lovely hostess for having all of us here for dinner. There is one way I can thank her."

As he lifted her up, he looked into her blue eyes, cupped her face and then he kissed her and dipped her right in front of everyone. Then he pulled her back up and broke the kiss. Then she sat down with a red face, as Jack continued.

"Woo, talk about hot lips. Where was I, oh yea, I would also like to thank her for having my parents here, on such short notice. It was a surprise to see them here today, but I am pleased that they have had a chance to meet all of you. As Sam said to my Mom earlier, we are family. She was right; we are family, all of us here as well as at the base. I think that going to the park would be fun for all of us. I'm glad I brought a bat and ball with me, just in case. At least we all can have fun and work off that great dinner.

Then he sat down. A few minutes later everyone except for Jack, Sam, and Kath and baby John went to the park. Jack got his bat and ball out of the car for them to use.

"Sam, I'll go and feed John and then I'll help you with the dishes" Kath said.

"It's ok Kath, you take care of John. Jack and I'll do the dishes."

"Ok, if you're sure Sam"

"Yes it is."

Kath walked upstairs when they all heard John crying.

"Sam you wash and I'll dry if that is ok with you" Jack said.

"Yea, sure. The sooner we are finished here the sooner we can go and have some fun with every one in the park."

Half an hour later, they had finished with the dishes. They put the leftovers into the fridge for later on. Kath came downstairs with baby John in her arms. He was happy; he just had a feed and change.

"Are you two ready to go to the park," Kath said

"I'll be back in a minute," Sam said as she went up the stairs.

"Jack, you love her, don't you" Kath said as she put the baby in his carriage.

"Yes I do love her. She is the best thing that has happened to me in years," Jack said.

"Have you told her how you feel about her"?

"Yes, we talked about it last night after Mark and you had gone to bed"

"I know about the rules and regulations. It must be hard for you both, trying to keep your feelings for one another because of your work."

"It is, but we will find some way around it."

Then Sam came down the stairs.

"Are you guys ready to go" Sam said.

"Yesureyabetcha" Jack said smiling at her, making her giggle.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello" Sam said.

"Hello Major Carter, its Lt Brown here"

"Hello, what can I do for you" Sam said.

"I know that the rest of SG1 and General Hammond's family are there at your place for Thanksgiving"

"Yes; so what can I do for you?"

"It's just that I've got my team here at my place, along with SG6, SG3 and SG7 and their family's."

"Wow, you guys must be having one big party."

"Well, we are all family Major"

"Gail, that is your first name?"

"Yes it is"

"Well then Gail, since it is the holidays we can call one another by our first names."

"Oh ok then, ah Sam"

"That's ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

"We know that you live near a park, so we were talking about getting together with all of you for some games, since it is a beautiful day outside."

"You are in luck. Everyone is already over at the park. Jack, my sister in law Kath and her baby son John and I were just getting ready to join them when you called".

"Ok, so is it ok then? Major Anderson (SG6) has a football and soccer ball with him, so that we could play touch football and soccer with your group."

"Jack brought along his baseball bat and ball, so every one can play" Sam said.

"We could meet you there in half an hour then."

"It should be fun for everyone" Sam said.

"We will see you soon. The guys said that they will bring a barbecue around with some food and drinks to share with you, since your team had saved all our lives."

"We still have plenty of food left over from dinner. I better go and we will see you guys there in a while."

"Ok, bye Sam" then they hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"What was that all about Sam?" Jack asked.

"Things are going to get more interesting this afternoon."

"Oh, why is that?"

"That was Lt Brown on the phone. Her team, SG3, SG7 and their family's are going to meet us at the park for some games and then they are coming back here for a barbecue for supper. They are bringing everything, including the drinks" Sam said.

"Oh, why is that?" Kath asks.

"Well, because we helped them out of a sticky situation when they were on a mission." Sam told her.

Sam couldn't tell her that they had saved their lives. But Jack knew what she was saying.

"Oh ok, we better get going and let the other's know about it then." Jack said.

They gathered up baby John and walked over to the park. They could hear everyone having fun.

"It's about time you guys got here," Jacob said

"Thanks a lot dad. Anyway, guess who is coming here to play with you crazy lot?" Sam said smiling at her father.

"Who is it Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Everyone from SG's 3, 6 and 7 with their family's are coming here to play touch football, soccer and baseball with you guys." Sam told all of them.

"Ok, this is going to be an interesting day." Jacob said.

"There is going to be a barbecue afterwards for supper. They insisted on bringing everything, including drinks. It is a thank you for helping them out." Sam said.

Sam & Kath sat on the bench watching everyone having fun.

"Sam, why don't you go out there and have some fun?" Kath said.

"I would love to but I am still sore from what happened to me yesterday, but don't tell Dad or Jack. You know what Dad is like." Sam told her.

"Yea, Dad does worry about you, and so does Jack. I have seen the way he reacts every time you tried to do something last night."

"Yea. He does care about me a lot. He is more loving and caring than Jonas ever was."

"Jonas was charming at first, like Jack, but after you two got engaged, that is when things went down hill for you."

"Yea, I know, but with Jack it is different. Remember what happened to me last year, when I was missing for fours days" Sam said

"Yes, General Hammond rang and told Mark that you were M.I.A."

"I didn't know, until I was found, that Jack was going crazy the whole time I was missing. He was driving everyone crazy, including George." Sam told her.

"I didn't know that Sam"

"Teal'c told me what happened. Jack was on the base the whole time waiting for the phone call saying that they had found me and that I was alive."

"You are lucky to have someone like him in your life Sam."

"I know, Kath. When I woke up in the infirmary he was there. He stayed by my side the whole time after I arrived back at the base. When I woke up in the infirmary the first thing all I said was '_Jack_'. Somehow I knew that he was close by, although I couldn't see him at first."

"That's called love Sam. Your feelings for him are strong and there is nothing that can destroy the love between you two. Not even the rules and regulations can break it, no matter what."

"I know you are right. Annie said to me last month '_that love conquers all'_. She knows how I feel about him."

"Well that's good then. Dad likes him. You know how protective he is of you Sam."

"I know. When Dad first met Jack in Washington, Jack was his normal cheeky self and it made Dad laugh and smile. I haven't seen Dad smile like that since Mom died."

"That is a good sign then."

"Yea it was. I didn't know that he was there. George invited him to the medal presentation in Washington when Jack and I were to receive our Air Medal's."

Then they heard voices behind them. They turned around to see who it was. It was SG's 3, 6 and 7, with their families. Two of the women walked over to where Sam & Kath were sitting. They sat down next to them. They had their babies with them.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my sister in law Kath Carter and this little guy is John, my nephew." Sam said.

"Hi my name is Jan Anderson and this is my sister Tina Bates"

"Oh you are Major Gary Anderson's wife?" Sam Said

"Yes. He has told me about how your team rescued his team yesterday when some villager's held them hostage." Jan said.

"Yes, as the Colonel would say '_we saved their asses again'_. I know because he always says that when ever we go in and save the day. We have saved them a few times over the years."

This made the other women laugh. They sat and watched everyone having fun in the park. They all laughed, watching the others having running around. After about an hour or so watching the action, Kath said,

"Sam, I better get John back home and change him again."

"I have an idea. Why don't the four of us go back to my house and we could put the drinks in the fridge, so when this mad lot are finished playing around like bunch of kids, they will all need a cold drink when they get back."

"That is a great idea Sam" Kath said.

Both Jan & Tina agreed, so they got up and started heading back to Sam's house.

"Jack" Sam yelled, to get his attention.

Then she waved her arm for him to com over to her. He walked over to her with a smile on his face just for her.

"Yea Sam what is it?" Jack said.

"Jack, we are going back to the house and put the food and drinks in the fridge until you lot get back. John needs changing anyway, so can you let the others know where we are?" Sam said smiling at him.

"Ok, see you ladies later" as the women walked out of the park.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack" as they were now alone.

"I love you Sam and as soon as we get the chance I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you all over" Jack said quietly, making Sam blush.

"I love you too Jack but you know we won't have a chance today or tomorrow morning. But tomorrow night, I am free, so you will have to wait until then" Sam said smiling at him

"Oh we will see Sam. Catch you later" As he flicked his eyebrows at her. No one saw what he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Jack turned around and headed back to the game. Sam saw her father watching her and Jack talking. He had a big smile on his face, and then he carried on with the game. Sam turned and walked over to where the other three women were waiting near one of the cars. Tina drove her brother in law's truck over to Sam's house, with all the food and drinks in it. Once there, Kath changed John and put him down for a nap. Both Tina and Jan put their babies down in the same room. Then they went and helped Sam with putting the food in the fridge.

"Hey Sam, is there something going on between you and Jack" Tina asks.

"Why do ask?" Sam said,

"Well, I heard today that there was something going on between you two, is that true"?

"Jack and I are very good friends, just like with Daniel and Teal'c. Anyway the Air Force wouldn't allow it because of the rules and regulations." Sam answered.

"Ok, so you wouldn't mind if I asked him out then?" Tina said.

"What he does off base is his business, not mine. Anyway, aren't you married?"

"Was, I'm a widow. My husband and I were only married for five years when he was killed in a car accident. He died eighteen months ago, not long after that I found out that I was pregnant with our son."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that, I didn't know."

"That's ok; at least I do have something of Greg to remember him by. I know I should be grateful for that at least."

"Yes, that's true; at least you have your son"

"Sam, we have a problem" Kath said.

"What is it Kath?"

"Where are we going to put all the drinks, there is no more room in the fridge?"

"Out side, there is a big cold chest; there should be plenty of room in there for some of the drinks." Sam said

"Ok, thanks Sam" Kath said.

She took four six packs outside and put them into the cold chest. Once everything was done, they sat outside with a glass of wine, talking.

"Sam, what is it like working with the men when you travel around the world" Jan ask.

"It is good; my team treats me as one of them, although they all know that I am a woman and they treat me with respect."

"Well, I have heard that some places don't like having woman in the Army or the Air Force," Tina said.

"When I first meet Jack, he thought I was a man, until I walked into the briefing room. He was hoping to have an all male team, until I spoiled it for him." Sam said.

She remembered the first day, when she walked into the briefing room and Jack's reaction.

"It looks like things turned out ok for both of you" Jan said.

"Well I did challenge him to an arm wresting match right in front of everyone."

"You didn't? Did you?" Kath said.

"Yes, I did. And, no we didn't arm wrestle, but the look on his face was priceless," they all laughed.

"That would have been a good one, to see you two arm wrestle." Kath said.

Ten minutes later everyone returned from the park. They got drinks first, than they got the barbecue out and fired it up. They put steaks, burger patties, sausages, wieners, onions and potato's on the grill. There were allsorts of salads & buns for the meat. Every one had a great time. They were laughing and joking, listening to some of Sam's music. They were having fun. It was just starting to get dark.

"Jack" Sam called.

"Yes Sam"

"Can you help inside? I was thinking about getting the Christmas lights out and putting them up out here, so there will be more light for every one."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea, where are they?"

"They are up in the attic in in two boxes"

"Ok, let's go and get them before it's too dark."

They went inside and up the stairs to the attic where there were boxes everywhere. Sam found the boxes marked 'Christmas Lights – Outdoor', Sam went to pass one to Jack. He grabbed it and put it on a box next to him. Sam looked at him in confusion. He walked up to her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Sam, I love you and I am going to kiss you now before I go crazy."

Then he bents over and kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck, pushing her hands though his hair. He pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for entry; she opened her mouth and he put his tongue in, dancing with hers. She let out a slight moan from his touch. Then there was a cough behind them. They quickly broke apart and turned to see who it was.

"Dad" Sam said, slightly blushing.

"I thought you two were getting the lights for outside?" Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, we are, here they are." Sam said blushing as she picked up one of the boxes.

"It doesn't look like it to me, from where I am standing" Jacob said

"I think we better get downstairs with the lights," Jack said, picking up the box that was next to him. Then Sam walked past her father first, looking embarrassed. Then Jack started to walk past Jacob.

"We need to talk Jack" Jack stopped and looked at Jacob.

"I know" Then he walked past Jacob, down the stairs to the back of the house. Jacob followed him.

Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, Jacob & Mark helped put the lights up and then Sam turned them on. The rest of the evening went very well. Everyone had plenty to eat and a good time

was had by all. Then Daniel asked Janet to dance, since there was soft music playing in the background. As they started to dance, Mark & Kath joined them. In no time others started to dance. Jacob danced with Sam, Teal'c with Cassie. After a while Jack went inside to change the CD. When he turned around to go back outside, he saw Jacob standing in the lounge, waiting for him.

"Jack, can we talk now," Jacob said.

"Yea sure, let's go out on to the front porch."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"What do you want to talk about Jacob"?

"You and Sam"

"Duh, I should have known that"

"Do you love her Jack"?

"Yes Jacob, I do love her. She is the best thing that has happened to me in years. I thought I could never love someone again after Sara."

They didn't know that Sam was behind the door, listening to what they were talking about.

"I hope that you aren't using her Jack"

"Oh god no, I'm not like that Jacob. I love her too much to hurt her. If it wasn't for her coming into my life and what Apophis did when he came through the gate? My life would be a lot less interesting."

"If you did hurt her"

"Jacob, you have my word, I will never hurt her. If I did, I would never hear the end of it; from George, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Cassie, Mark, Kath and of course, you and Selmac. Plus she would kick my ass."

Sam heard what Jack had just said and was trying not to giggle.

'_Yep I will kick you ass Jack and I don't think I'll be the only one'_ Sam thought to her self, smiling.

"Well Jack I just want to make sure about this. She is my little girl."

"Jacob, she will always be your little Sammie. To me she will always be the one I love and respect, not just a solider, but a warm, loving caring woman."

"That's good to hear" Then Jacob looked at Jack.

"What is it Jack" Jack smiled at Jacob.

"Sam, I know you are behind the door listening" Jack said.

Then Sam opened the door to see them sitting on the porch looking at her.

"How did you know I was there Jack"? as she stepped forward and the two men stood up.

"Yea, Jack how did you know she was there" Jacob asks.

"That is easy, I could smell her perfume and, of course, the light breeze that is coming through the house and the door is partially open" Jack said with a smile on his face.

They laughed. Sam walked up to Jack and put her arms around his neck.

"I'll more than kick your ass if you hurt me Jonathan" Sam said giggling, making Jack frown at her.

"Samantha, you know that I hate that name and please stop giggling or else," Jack said giving her a quick kiss.

"Or else what fly boy?"

"This"

Then he started tickling her making her laugh. Jacob was also laughing, seeing the two of them playing around.

"Jack please?" she said still laughing.

"I will stop so long as you don't call me Jonathan"

"Never"

"Ah well, I'll just keep going then"

"Ok, ok you win, please stop"

Then he stopped tickling her. He put his arms around her waist. She managed to get her breathing under control. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Jack"

Then she put her arms up around his neck, pushing her hands through his hair. He bent down and kissed her. Jacob was happy. He quickly went inside where he found Mark, Kath, John, Jackie, Janet, Cassie, Daniel, & Teal'c. He told then to go around the side of the house quietly. As they were doing that, he went and grabbed Sam's digital camera & went back out onto the front porch with it. He was few meters away, standing in front of them. He could see everyone's faces as they where trying not to laugh. Jacob aimed the camera and took a picture of Jack and Sam kissing. There was a flash of light when the picture was snapped. They broke the kiss and turned to see where the flash was coming from. Then Jacob took another picture of them, with a shocked look on their faces, when they saw that everyone was watching them kiss.

Sam put her head down on Jack's chest; Jack was smiling at them all. Then everyone came up to them, saying it's about time. Then they all went back around to the backyard where the party was still going on. They were all laughing and joking, having a great time. Everyone started to go home about 2300 hours. It has been a long day for everyone. The last ones left just after 0100 hours. Mark, Kath, Jacob & Sam finished cleaning up the house before going to bed themselves. Sam was the last one to go to bed. She didn't get to bed until after 0200 hours. The next day Jacob decided to call Jack's house. It was 1030 hours. Sam was still in bed, asleep.

"Hello, O'Neill residence" Jackie said.

"Hi Jackie, its Jacob here"

"Hi Jacob, do you want to talk to Jonathan?"

"Ah, yes thanks, that is if he is up?"

"Sure, he is up, here he is" she passed the phone to Jack.

"Jacob, what can I do for you" Jack asked.

"What are you and your parents doing for lunch today?"

"Nothing at the moment, why?"

"

Would you and your parents like to come around for lunch? Sam doesn't know, she is still in bed asleep."

"Ok. I suppose you need extra mouths to help you Carters eat what is leftover from yesterday."

"Yes Jack, very funny"

"Would you like for me to call, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet & Cassie for you? I'm sure that they would like to help."

"Ok Son, just remember there is heaps of food here."

'_Did Jacob just called me son?'_ Jack thought to himself

"You saw how much Teal'c ate yesterday? I'm sure that there will be no problem helping you guys clear out Sam's fridge."

"Yes for a man his size, where does he put it all?"

"I think he works out too much and it might have some thing to do with it"

"Ok, Jack. We will see you guys soon"

"Ok, oh Jacob, if Sam is still asleep when we get there…?"

"Yes Jack I'll let you in to her bedroom to wake her up"

"Ok, thanks… Dad, bye" then Jack hung up.

Half an hour later Jack and his parents arrived at Sam's house. Sam was still asleep, or was she?

"Hi Jacob, is she still asleep"

"Yes she is, go on up, I'm sure you know what room she is in."

"Thanks" Jack said smiling, patting Jacob on the back as he walked past him.

As Jack went up the stairs, Jacob welcomed John & Jackie in. Jack quietly opened Sam's bedroom door and he saw that she was still sleeping.

'_She looks peaceful when she sleeps. God I miss having her next to me in the morning when I wake up. She is so beautiful but I know she is awake'_ Jack thought to himself.

Then he walked in and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked over to the bed and took his cloths off and then he climbed onto the bed, smiling. Snuggling up to Sam, he whispered into her ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Good Morning beautiful" he said.

Sam started to stir and she rolled over until she was on her back, with her eyes closed. Then he leaned over and kissed her lips lightly. When he pulled back, he noticed a smile on her face. He did it again because he knew that she was awake. When he started to kiss her, he felt her arms move around his neck, with one hand moving through his hair. He slowly moved his body on top of hers without breaking the kiss. He slid one of his hands under the covers, close to her silk nightshirt and slowly started pulling it up. He used his other arm to lift himself so that he could lift her nightshirt up with a little help from her.

Then he broke the kiss so he could get it over her head and onto the floor. She opened her eyes and he looked into her blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he said to her smiling.

"Good morning yourself," she said.

"How long have you been awake for"?

"About half an hour. I was going to call you but Dad beat me to it. I heard you two on the phone and I knew that you would be coming over"

"Oh you sneaky thing you" making her giggle.

"Oh yea, well I have a little surprise for you," She said smiling.

"Oh what is it"

"Put you hand under the covers, you will find it," She said.

So Jack slowly put his hand under the covers. His hand was touching her side as his hand went down the side of her body. He went as far down as her hip, then stopped. He felt nothing, she wasn't wearing any underwear. His eyebrows lifted when he realized that she was naked underneath the covers.

"Sam, it that the little surprise you have for me" Jack said smiling at his lover.

"I hope you like it"

"Sweet, you can surprise me any time, honey" then he gave her a kiss.

."I love you Sam" Jack said kissing her again.

"I love you too Jack" She said, in between kisses.

"Well, I have some bad news, honey," Jack said.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well for one do you want to make love this morning? If so it will have to be a quick one."

"Yes Jack, I do understand. Make love to me now Jack"

"Are you sure about this Sam"?

"Yes Jack I'm sure" Then he kissed her.

He pressed his tongue against her lips for access. She opened her mouth for his tongue to touch and dance with hers. She let out a moan. She put her arms around his neck with one stroking his hair. He was lying between her legs. He put one of his hands down between her legs; she was wet and ready.

He grabbed his hard shaft and guided it into her. When it slowly slipped into her, he moved his hand and moved it up to where her shoulders were and then started to thrust into her slowly; she started to moan with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him so he could have more access to her.

"Jack please" she said with a moan.

"Jack faster, harder, please?" She said.

He quickened the pace, she was rocking at the same pace, and he was breathing heavily into her neck, moaning one another's names. Then, with one last thrust, he filled her with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her; he managed to get his breathing under control and lifted up his head, looking into her blue eyes.

"Hmm, you are amazing Jack"

"Thanks Sam, perhaps next time we can take it slowly" he said, and then gave her a kiss before rolling off her.

He lay on his back and she rolled over to his side and put her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side and put her hand on his chest. His hand was slowly going through her messy hair. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Sam. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Jack said.

Sam looked up at him, looking into his brown eyes.

"Jack, I thought that I would never fall in love again after what happened with Jonas."

"You can tell me when you are ready Sam, I won't push you, and you know that."

"Yes I know that."

"Ok, you still smell lovely and sweet like last night" making her laugh.

"Jack, I am ready to tell you about what happen with Jonas and me"

"Ok, I am listening"

"Jack, Jonas… attacked me one night after he had a few too many drinks. I ended up in hospital for a week. When I was released, I went back to the apartment. He was there, waiting for me. I knew that he was drinking again, I could smell it. He hit me again and then he threw me onto the floor and he… raped me Jack."

Sam started to cry. Jack pulled her to him stroking her hair.

"Shh, it's ok Sam, let it all out. You know I won't do any thing like that to you," he said.

"Jack, there's more."

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do. Jack after he raped me I left him. I moved into a friend's apartment for a while until I got myself sorted out. I reported him to my CO at the time. I had a rape test done. While I was in the hospital, I found out that I was pregnant. I had him up on charges, but when it came to the trial three months later, they had lost all of the evidence. I couldn't believe that this could happen. The charges were dropped. I was so angry and upset at what had happened in the court I started having stomach pains.

I keeled over in pain on the floor. While they were waiting for the ambulance, he came over with a big grin on his face because he knew that he had won. He had his lawyer next to him. I yelled out at him. I called him a rapist bastard. His lawyer asked what was wrong. I told him, 'I think I'm losing the baby'. I saw the shock on Jonas's face, he couldn't believe it.

The ambulance finally arrived and took me to the hospital. I did lose the baby. The doctors said I was about fifteen weeks pregnant. The cause of the miscarriage was manly stress and shock." Sam said, crying on Jack's chest, remembering what happened to her. Jack stroked her back to calm her down, kissing the top of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

**I would love to thank every one who has send feed back for this story, i'm please you all loved it, there are still plenty of stories for me to shear with you all. Once again thank you all.**

**Alison**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Oh Sam, I just can't believe what happened to you, now that I know what you were going through. At least you don't have to worry about him any more. Does Dad know about what all this?"

"Yes, he was with me when I lost the baby. That is why he is so protective of me, he has been ever since."

"Well now Selmac will know about it also."

"True. Even though we have had our ups & downs, he has always been there for me"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Dad" Sam said.

"How did you know it was me, woo.." as he opened the door.

"Hi Jacob" Jack said with a small smile on his face.

Jacob looked at Sam; he noticed that she had been crying.

"Jack, what the hell did you do to Sam?" Jacob was getting angry when he saw Sam crying.

"Dad, please calm down and listen to me. Jack didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why have you been crying"?

"Dad, I was telling Jack about what Jonas did to me and about the baby."

"Oh, sorry Jack, Sam, you know what I'm like."

"Yea I know Dad. Now Jack knows what I've been through. After all, he did save my life from Jonas when we went looking for SG9."

"Ok you two better get up, everyone else has arrived and are asking where you both are."

"Ok Dad we will be downstairs in a few minutes" Sam said.

Then Jacob left the room and closed the door behind him.

"We better get up, although I would love to stay right here with you next to me."

"Yea it would be nice to say in bed making love all day long"

"Yes, that would be nice. But I think making 'passionate' love is the word" Jack said smiling at his lover. Then he kissed her.

"Come on, we better get up or everyone will come in here. I don't think you would like that." Jack said.

"Yea your right, come on."

So they got up. Sam walked into her bathroom for a minute then came out to get dressed, while Jack went into the bathroom. As soon as they were dressed, they walked downstairs, holding hands. They walked into the kitchen where everyone else was having lunch. They had a good afternoon. They passed around Sam's digital camera, taking pictures of each other. Jack even held John in his arms. Sam was next to him. Later that evening Janet & Daniel took John, Jackie & Mark and his family to the airport. Teal'c took Cassie with him and also Jacob, he dropped Cassie off at home before heading to the base with Jacob.

Later that night, when they were finally alone, Jack & Sam made love again. They talked some more about keeping their relationship a secret. They fell asleep in one another's arms. Sam woke up at about 0400. She managed to slip out of bed without waking Jack up. She grabbed her bathrobe and put it on. She walked down stairs to turn her computer on. She down loaded all the pictures from her camera. Then she signed on. She sent an e-mail to Annie. It read,

Hi Annie,

How are things on the farm over there? Well, Thanksgiving went great this year. Jack's parents, John & Jackie O'Neill, made a surprise visit. I did get a chance to meet them when they came around for dinner. Jack has his father's sense of humour and he has his mother's eyes and smile. Dinner was great, there were plenty of leftovers. Jack got a chance to hold John in his arms. Everyone loved the Pavlovas that Jack and I made. I gave everyone a copy of the recipe for it. I did a small one for him. It was the pink. I did it in a heart shape just for him.

Everyone had a great time. We all went to the park for the afternoon for fun and games. Just before I left home, one of the Lt.'s we work with called to see if we were going to the park for the afternoon. I said yes and that everyone else was already there. Well, three teams 3, 6 &7 showed up with their families at the park. Kath and I were the only ones watching everyone else having fun. I couldn't because I was attacked a couple of days before Thanksgiving so I am still a bit sore. Two other ladies with their babies came over and sat with us, watching everyone making a fool of themselves.

Everyone came back to my house because the three teams brought their barbecue around with food and drink for everyone. Lucky it was a fine day outside. We had music playing while everyone was talking and then we started dancing. You will see in the photos when I send them to you.

Dad & Jack had a talk. I told Dad about Jack & me. Well every thing worked out. I even listened in to what they were talking about. The door was partially open. They were on the front porch talking. Damn, Jack has a nose like a hound dog (Ha Ha). He could smell my perfume, so he knew I was listening to what they were saying. Well at least Dad is happy for us.

Annie I don't know what you said to Jack the other night, but what ever you said to him worked. We started talking about our feelings for one another. You were right; talking about it is the best thing for the both of us. At least it is out in the open. We told one another that we love each other and for how long. I even told him about what Jonas did to me and about the baby. Jack is very understanding. That is one of the things I love about him.

Thanks for everything. You have been very supportive and understanding with every thing I have been though over the years and I thank you for it. The photo attached of this e-mail is the one that Dad took of Jack & me kissing. We didn't know what he did until it was too late. Well, I better get back to bed just in case Jack is wondering were I am. Take care, Annie and write soon.

Pen pal & Friend

Sam

She finished typing the letter and sent it to Annie with the photo of her & Jack kissing attached. Once done, she shut down her computer and went back to bed; she tried to get back into it quietly and slowly but it didn't work. Jack was awake.

"Are you all right Sam?" he said almost scaring her half to death.

"Yes I'm ok. I just sent Annie a letter with a picture of us kissing. I thanked her for everything. I told her that I had told you about Jonas and the baby"

"Ok. Come here" which she did, snuggling up to him

"What we should do when we get a chance to have couple of weeks off, is to fly down to New Zealand and meet Annie in person and thank her for what she has done for us both." Jack said.

"That would be a good idea. I wonder what it is like milking in a cow shed."

"As soon as we get some leave, that is what we will do as long as it is alright with her."

"Yes, I don't think that there will be any problem. We better get some sleep. We have work in the morning. Good night Jack, I love you"

"Good night Sam, I love you"

The end


End file.
